


Wanna, czyli nigdy nie odmawiaj chłopakowi-sadyście

by kamaitacchi (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, bardzo, miłość, nijihaiki, pejcze, wanna
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamaitacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tytuł mówi sam za siebie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna, czyli nigdy nie odmawiaj chłopakowi-sadyście

Haizaki szybkim pchnięciem otworzył drzwi mieszkania, które z hukiem uderzyły o ścianę. Chciał wyraźnie dać znać drugiemu lokatorowi, że jest już w domu, zmęczony i głodny. Był na siebie wściekły, że dał się namówić na uczęszczanie na te głupie zajęcia. W ten oto sposób trzy razy w tygodniu cenne dwie godziny znikały z jego życia, a do tego wyczerpywały go psychicznie. Wszystko czego teraz chciał to coś dobrego do zjedzenia, prysznic i może mecz w łóżku u boku ukochanej osoby.  
Mimo głośnego huku drzwi Haizaki nie usłyszał żadnego krzyku, upomnienia czy nagany. Od razu zorientował się, że Nijimura musi być czymś nieźle zaabsorbowany, skoro nie zwrócił uwagi na taką, zwykle bardzo go drażniącą rzecz. Shougo powoli zdjął buty i udał się do salonu. Pusto. Tak samo w kuchni i sypialni. Stanął na środku korytarza i podrapał się po głowie w zadumie. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie o ostatnich drzwiach. Zapukał do łazienki, po czym nie czekając na odpowiedź uchylił drzwi.  
Przed jego oczami pojawił się rozwalony w wannie Shuzo, z kieliszkiem w ręce i butelką białego wina opróżnioną prawie w całości.  
\- Shougoś! - zawołał do niego radośnie, uśmiechając się jak pojebany.  
\- Niji? Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał niepewnie Haizaki, utrzymując bezpieczny dystans. Z Nijimurą nigdy nie było nic wiadomo, tym bardziej kiedy był wstawiony. Wolał trzymać siebie i swoje co nie co z dala od niego.  
\- Oczywiście że tak skarbie! - odparł mu wesoło Shuzo, odkładając kieliszek po to, aby móc pić dalej prosto z butelki. Wychylił ją i opróżnił całą, Haizaki od razu dostał gęsiej skórki, jego umysł był już wytrenowany przez chłopaka i wiedział co się teraz może stać.  
\- Mamy jakąś okazję do picia?  
\- Do picia zawsze jest okazja! - wykrzyknął Nijimura i roześmiał się głośno. - Chodź tutaj bliżej, dlaczego stoisz tak daleko? - spytał, poważniejąc nieco, jednak wciąż głupkowato się uśmiechając.  
\- Nie odczuwam potrzeby podchodzenia bliżej - wymamrotał Haizaki.  
\- No chodź tu mówię no! Shougo! Przecież ja nie gryzę!  
\- Tsa, wcale - mruknął niższy, jednak posłusznie podszedł bliżej wanny. Kolejny błąd tego wieczoru.  
Nie miał pojęcia jak to się stało, ale w jednej sekundzie stał obok wanny, a w drugiej, poprzez silne pociągnięcie siedział okrakiem na Nijimurze. Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć tym bardziej, że coś takiego było raczej niemożliwe fizycznie do wykonania. Już od jakiegoś czasu podejrzewał ukochanego o kontakty z szatanem i chyba się nie mylił.  
Co nie zmienia faktu, że był teraz w niezłej dupie. Silny uścisk Shuzo nie pozwał mu na odsunięcie się, a sytuacja zrobiła się nieco... niebezpieczna.  
\- Kotek? - pisnął przerażony, widząc rozbawioną twarz domniemanej miłości swojego życia.  
\- No co jest? Mam nastrój na małe co nie co, if you know what I mean - oznajmił tym swoim typowym, władczym tonem, od którego Haizaki zawsze zaczynał się trząść, jednak w większości z przerażenia a nie podniecenia. No cóż. So close.  
\- Ale Shuzo, ja mam na sobie ubrania - próbował się bronić, jednocześnie usiłując wyswobodzić ręce. Nijimura na moment się zamyślił.  
\- W sumie masz rację - odparł. - Ściągaj ciuchy - nakazał, po czym poluzował nieco uścisk na rękach Haizakiego, dając mu możliwość wykonania polecenia. Ten jednak, wykorzystując nagły przebłysk swojej inteligencji zrobił to, co podpowiadała mu intuicja - wrzasnął, wyskoczył z wanny i uciekł.  
**********************

\- Mówiłem ci przecież, że miałem ochotę na małe co nie co - burknął Nijimura, rozplątując więzy którymi przytwierdzony był wymordowany Haizaki do łóżka. Odłożył na bok pejcz i wibratora po czym podał ukochanemu z czułością mokry ręcznik, którego ten nie był nawet w stanie utrzymać. Shougo zrozumiał, że nie należy uciekać z łazienki od pijanych partnerów z porządną chcicą, tym bardziej, jeśli wykazują oni sadystyczne zapędy. Postanowił sobie, że jeśli kiedyś będzie miał dzieci, to będzie im to powtarzać już od małego. - Trzeba było się mnie wtedy posłuchać.


End file.
